One Promise to be Kept
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: IYKag- When Kagome invites InuYasha to spend Christmas with her- the two find a way to show each other through this Holiday that they want to be a bigger part of each other's lives, and to express the feelings of love they've held all along. COMPLETE
1. Home for the Holidays

**Author Notes:** It's a Christmas fic! Should be a few chapters long, and will be done by Christmas. So ahead is some InuKag Christmas fluff. Anyway, just so there aren't any questions about it…

This fic presents a Japanese Christmas. It's not a religious holiday over there of course, especially since our lead- Kagome is Shinto. It's also not quite as family oriented. Christmas trees and Santa Clause aren't commonplace, although you'll see them used in decorations around town. However, most importantly- in Japan Christmas is a very romantic holiday. Men will often work overtime and extra jobs to buy their girlfriend the perfect gift, and Christmas itself is a day of romance for almost anyone involved in a relationship.

(InuYasha/Kagome) When Kagome invites InuYasha to spend Christmas with her- the two find a way to show each other through this Holiday that they want to be a bigger part of each other's lives, and to express the feelings of love they've held all along.

**Japanese Glossary-**

**Kariginu-** The proper name for InuYasha's fire-rat coat.

**Tadaima-** I'm home!

**Shakujou-** Miroku's staff

**Bouzu-** Slightly insulting word for 'Monk.'

---------------------------------------------

**One Promise to be Kept**

**_Part One_**

_By Kelly O'Connor_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome let out a deep sigh, her breath fogging the chilly air. Winter had come to rest in full force on sengoku jidai. With it she was reminded that since the last winter she'd spent here… many other things had come to rest.

The quest for the Shikon no Tama had been completed several months ago, the remaining shards relinquished to Kagome upon Naraku's final defeat. Kikyou found herself attaining a peaceful rest, and Kohaku was given a life anew by Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou resided in Kaede's village for the time being. InuYasha however, found himself as usual, going nearly wherever Kagome went.

Kagome had wondered in the back of her mind, if they would continue to see each other as often once all their obligations were fulfilled. There was no question she wanted to, but the small insecure voice in the back of her head wondered if InuYasha felt the same.

Judging by his actions, he did. For when she went to her era, he more often than not followed. Their place to rest seemed to be by each other's sides.

With a small smile, Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a package of tissues. She fingered the printed decoration on them, that of a Christmas wreath.

_He spends so much time with me already. So why is it that I find myself getting cold feet about asking him something so simple?_

_'Come spend Christmas with me InuYasha.' Then tell him what it is._ Her face flushed red. _It's kind of like asking him on a date. I guess that's what's making this so hard. _

"Oi, Kagome." A familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, flustered, as she stuffed the tissues back into her bag.

"What are you doing outside? You're going to freeze," the Hanyou questioned, hands in his sleeves.

"I was just… thinking." She glanced back to the entrance of Kaede's hut, where InuYasha had just exited from.

"Keh. Well think inside." He gently grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to get sick or something."

"Neh, InuYasha…" Kagome coughed.

"Huh?"

"I well… I have a question." She looked down at her feet and felt the inevitable blush seep across her face.

"What?"

"Will you… will you spend Christmas with me?" Kagome said the last part quickly, and then sighed in relief at having completed that task.

"Christ…mas?" InuYasha repeated, the word foreign on his tongue.

"It's a celebration in my time," She chose her words carefully so the Hanyou would understand. "It takes place on a certain day in winter every year. They put up all kinds of decorations, and you spend time with people and… you buy gifts."

"Gifts?" He asked, curiosity piqued.

"Gifts for… those you care about." Kagome finished in little more than a whisper. She closed her eyes, expecting rejection of the invitation from her companion. _Not because he doesn't care… just because…_

"You're inviting… me to something like that?" Was not exactly what she expected. His voice was surprised and lower pitched than usual, a tone she only heard from him when she'd said something that truly affected him. Kagome looked up to meet his widened innocent eyes.

"Of course I am. You mean you'll go?" She asked hopefully.

Realizing his slip, InuYasha crossed his arms and 'Keh-ed.'

"It'll give me something to do, so why not."

Kagome's face brightened. "Thanks so much InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned away and made a sound in the back of his throat as a light blush made its way across his boyish cheeks.

"I need to go let Kaede-baachan and the others know what's going on. If you want, you can go wait by the well for me."

Nodding, he turned foot in the direction of the well. "Hmph, okay."

"I'll be there within a few minutes," She reassured him and pushed open the flap door to Kaede's hut. "Thanks again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha tapped his foot absently as he leaned against the boards of the old well. With a thoughtful sigh, he looked up to the deep blue winter sky and closed his eyes. _Kagome never gets nervous when she asks me to come home with her… so why is this 'Christmas' thing making her act weird? _Moving to rest his chin in his hand, he continued his pattern of thought. _She said you give gifts to those you care about, but she almost made it sound… _

"Ah, InuYasha I figured you'd be here." A male voice cut into his thoughts. InuYasha darted his head up, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Miroku noted his flustered friend's expression and smirked. "Thinking about what kind of romantic gift to get for Kagome-sama?"

Blush deepening, InuYasha glared in the monk's direction. "No I wasn't!"

Placing his shakujou on the ground, Miroku sat down next to the Hanyou. "It's called 'Christmas,' hmm? I overheard Kagome-sama explaining it to you from inside the hut."

"Yeah, so what?" The teenage boy grumbled.

"If you give gifts to people you care for, wouldn't you give one to Kagome-sama?"

InuYasha's eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head.

"Keh, all she did was invite me. It doesn't mean I'm gonna participate or anything."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're thinking up something _really_ romantic for her, aren't you?" He teased. InuYasha's face flushed red again, and he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Shut up Bouzu!" The white-haired boy growled loudly, temper finally snapping. "I ain't doing anything like that!"

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" A familiar female said, walking up to the well amidst the conversation.

"Ah, nothing Kagome-sama. I was just speaking to InuYasha about a somewhat pressing issue," Miroku held up his hands and looked innocent.

"Bah, no you weren't."

Kagome pressed her fingers between her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. _Probably just Miroku teasing InuYasha about something perverted._

"Neh, InuYasha are you ready to go then?" She gave him a bright smile, ignoring the bickering between the two males.

"Huh? Yah, I am." He stood up and brushed the front of his Hakama off.

"Well you two have," Miroku paused and his expression turned impish, "…_fun_."

The two teenagers simultaneously shot him an irritated glare before leaping into the well that led to Kagome's era.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Kagome called as she and InuYasha entered her home. Slipping off her shoes, she made her way to the kitchen with her companion following.

"Ah, there you two are," Mrs. Higurashi smiled once they'd entered. Wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing, the older woman turned a knob on the oven. "I'm baking cookies because a few of Souta's friends are coming over tonight."

"Oh?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes. We figured the day before Christmas would be a good time for them to get together and celebrate a bit." Noticing that InuYasha was glancing to the oven, Mama laughed. "Don't worry, I made plenty of them. There will be enough for you and Kagome as well."

InuYasha made a small sound in the back of the throat, "Oh, okay."

"Neh, Mama… InuYasha," Kagome leaned against a counter and began. "I have a bit of shopping to do so I'm going to head out now."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a knowing wink, understanding what she needed to get done.

"Shopping? Can I come?" InuYasha inquired, expecting nothing less than a yes. He often went out on errands with her, and had come to enjoy exploring the modern world on such ventures.

Kagome sighed deeply. "This time you can't InuYasha. I'm sorry."

InuYasha looked puzzled; he couldn't remember a time that he hadn't been extended an invitation to come along on an outing such as this. "Why not?"

"Because… you just can't."

"But _why_?" He asked again in bewilderment. "I always go, and you know I'll wear a hat and everything!"

"InuYasha, it's not that. Really you _can't _go." Kagome retorted, slight irritation sleeping in her voice. _I'm trying to do something for him and all he does is… get upset!_

"But you told me that you're supposed to spend this 'Christmas' thing with people." He countered.

Kagome blinked. _I don't want to lie to him, but he's so insistent on coming. I just… don't want to spoil the fact that I'm going shopping for **him.**_

"Look, I just can't take you!"

"Why, are you embarrassed to be seen with me now?" He questioned, voice trembling very slightly.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at that accusation.

"It's not that at all InuYasha, you know I'd never…"

"Because I'm not like the other boys we see girls with here?" The Hanyou continued.

"InuYasha, how could you think that?" Kagome choked out. "I like going out with you… that's why I invite you."

"Then why not today?" InuYasha inquired one final time. Kagome opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"Say, InuYasha," She began in a cheerful tone. "Why don't you stay home and help me clean up the shrine and house a bit? Souta is having those guests tonight, and I want it to look nice."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in his sleeves. "Keh, fine. No use going if Kagome doesn't want me along anyway."

"No really InuYasha I---"

"Then you'd best be heading out Kagome. You'll want to be back before it gets too cold out, right?" Mama cut in.

Kagome ran her hand down her face and sighed regretfully. "You're right, I should." She stepped outside the kitchen and snatched her coat off the coat rack. Slipping on her shoes, Kagome bit her lip when her mother came into the foyer to bid her goodbye. InuYasha stood behind the older woman, slightly broken expression still on his face.

Frowning, Kagome pulled on her coat. "Bye Mama." She paused and lowered her voice. "Goodbye InuYasha."

With a belligerent air, the white-haired boy turned away, a "Keh" escaping his lips.

_My, my what an unfortunate misunderstanding. _Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and thought as Kagome exited the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha laid his head on the living room table and grumbled, bored and upset. He was about to get up, when he heard the sound of footsteps and the sliding of a plate across the table towards him.

"Here InuYasha, the cookies are done and I figured you'd like some." Mama sat down across from him and smiled genially. InuYasha lifted his head from the table and nodded, reaching to retrieve one.

"These are good," He complimented after a few moments.

"Thank you. They're snicker doodles, a lot of people only make them during Christmas time." She explained.

There was a few minutes' silence, minus the sound of cookies being eaten before Mama spoke up again. "Do you really believe what you said InuYasha?"

"Huh?"

"That Kagome could ever be ashamed of you."

"Keh, well she wouldn't take me!" He responded lamely.

"Has Kagome ever been embarrassed around you?" Mrs. Higurashi queried.

InuYasha poked at a crumb on the table and looked down.

"I don't think so…"

"Because she accepts you so completely, that's one of the reasons you like being with her right?" Mama continued, careful not to bring anything romantic into it. She didn't want InuYasha to get so flustered he couldn't think clearly.

"Yeah…" He confirmed, his voice nary more than a whisper.

"And don't you think that one of the reasons Kagome likes being with you might be because you're not like all the other boys in this time?" She suggested.

InuYasha looked to her, eyes wide. "What do you mean by that?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly. "I mean that Kagome would have a great deal of trouble finding a better boy than you anywhere around here."

InuYasha's cheeks pinked slightly. "Keh," He uttered, at a loss for words.

"I was thinking," Mama tapped her fingers on the table. "Since Kagome can't take you today, how about if you and I go shopping later on while Souta is having his friends over?"

"Really?" InuYasha grabbed another cookie. "What for?"

"Just for fun." She smiled.

The Hanyou closed his eyes and gulped. "Oi uhh… Kagome mentioned something about getting gifts for people on Christmas."

"Oh she did?"

"Yah," InuYasha's cheeks reddened considerably more as he continued. "Gifts for… people you… care about."

"Is that so?" Mama tapped her chin. "Would you like to get Kagome a gift when we're out shopping?"

At that moment InuYasha' face flushed as red as his kariginu. "Can I?"

"Of course. I'm sure Kagome will love anything you get her too." She reassured.

"What do you give people on Christmas?" He asked, voice a tad bit timid.

Mama chuckled. "Well, whatever you think they'd like to be given."

"Bah, I have no idea what Kagome would want."

"Hmm, well I have an idea." The dark-haired woman proposed. "How about if you go up to her room and look around. It will help you see what kind of things Kagome likes."

"Okay… I guess." The Hanyou stood up and stretched a bit, grabbing one last cookie.

"While you're doing that, I still have some baking to do." She got up as well and picked up the now clean plate.

Exiting the living room, InuYasha walked up the familiar set of stairs that led to Kagome's bedroom. _I'm not sure how this is really supposed to help me. I already know what Kagome has in her room. _Stepping into her room, he walked over to her desk and picked up the arithmetic Kagome had complained about many times before.

_Well I know she hates that 'math' book, so I guess she doesn't like everything in her room. _In confused irritation, InuYasha plopped down on the bed, sprawled on his back._ If there's stuff in here she doesn't like, how am I supposed to know what she **does **like? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter:** InuYasha contemplates the perfect gift for Kagome. While Kagome worries about the situation she last left InuYasha in… and does some shopping of her own.


	2. The Perfect Present

Author's Note- I'm really blown away by the reaction you reviewers have given this. It sounds corny, but it means so much to me. Thank you.

Nothing to note in this chapter except one brief note that will be at the end. :)

**One Promise to be Kept**

_Part Two_

**_The Perfect Present_**

By Kelly O'Connor

-------------------------------------------------

InuYasha frowned as he stared at the ceiling of Kagome's bedroom. All thoughts of what to purchase for the girl were eluding him. _I've never given Kagome anything… _

Exhaling, the Hanyou closed his eyes. It had come as a slight shock that he had no idea what he could get the person he'd spent almost the entirety of the last year and a half with._ Is it wrong that I haven't? Should I have done more than just protect her and…_

Cutting off his thoughts with a shake of his head, InuYasha stood up and stretched his arms. Beginning to survey the room, he sighed and walked over to her desk.

"I really don't think there's anything here," he muttered under his breath as he sifted through the collection of belongings that littered her desktop. Tossing aside a small calculator, he glanced across the room where his eyes met with Kagome's largest dresser drawer.

Making his way across the room, InuYasha examined the objects on the dresser. A few glass trinkets and modern objects he was still unfamiliar with gave him no ideas. _Why would you want to buy something that could just break?_

InuYasha moved his hand down and found it resting upon one of the knobs on the top drawer. With a resigned shrug, the teenage boy slid open the drawer and reached inside.

He was startled out of his action by the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. _SHIT, is that Kagome? _

In panic, he pulled his hand out of the drawer and fisted the object he'd snatched upon opening it, hiding it behind his back.

Much to his relief, he heard only a heavy 'mrow' as the door slid open the rest of the way and a certain obese feline entered the room.

"_Buyo_…" He ground out, his heartbeat slipping back to its normal pace. The Hanyou gave the cat a pointed glare. Narrowing his eyes, InuYasha pulled his hand from behind his back.

"Keh, I thought you were Kagome."

Unfisting it, InuYasha immediately felt a crimson blush flood his cheeks, and his heartbeat rose once again. The straps slid out of his hand first, then the lace cups afterwards. Of all drawers to reach into, poor InuYasha had reached in that most incriminating underwear drawer.

After a minute of flustered twitching, he finally gained enough rationality back to place the bra in the drawer and shut it.

_There's **nothing**._ He slunk back to the bed sulkily, plopping down on his stomach. _What am I supposed to get Kagome, when all I've ever given her is… well, being there by her side?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome absently ran her hand across the rows of video games that decorated the racks of the store she was currently exploring. _What can I get someone who I've already tried to do so much for? _

_Not to mention,_ she turned away from the entertainment displays, _it isn't exactly easy to shop for someone from the sengoku jidai. _

The teenage girl had spent the better half of the last few hours searching through the enormous three-level department store in search of the perfect gift for her companion.

_Great lack of foresight Kagome,_ she told herself, _go out shopping for **InuYasha** of all people with nothing in particular in mind to get him._

Dragging her exhausted feet along, she sat down on the nearest bench in the store.

_It doesn't help that I keep thinking of what happened_… Kagome slumped back and closed her eyes, blocking out the Christmas music that blared across the speakers. _Even though I didn't mean it that way, I feel bad that he could perceive anything I said in such a manner. _

_How could he? Doesn't he know how much I want him with me?_ She bowed her head and clenched her fist in her lap. _That nowadays it feels strange when he isn't there?_

_But this is InuYasha we're talking about. Sometimes I forget how insecure he really is_. Sighing deeply, she shook her head. _Still, I wish he didn't doubt me…_

Noticing a young couple walking by with hands held, she stood up and adjusted her purse. _I have to show him that I accept him fully not just in his time, but mine as well…_

Her eyes followed the couple as they bantered with each other. They'd stopped and appeared to be lightly bickering.

"Wait down here sweetie, I'm going upstairs to get your gift," Kagome overheard the woman.

"What are you buying me? Clothes again?" Her partner jested. His girlfriend gave him an impish smile and shook her finger.

"Now that's a secret dear," She winked and walked away.

The brown haired man shrugged and made his way to the electronics department. "Hmm, women."

Shaking herself out of a stupor, Kagome blinked. "Clothes?" At first the idea seemed ridiculous to her. After all, clothes for Christmas weren't exactly that meaningful.

However, as the thought sunk in… Kagome couldn't help think that _maybe_, just _maybe_ she'd found the perfect gift for her companion.

Stepping onto the nearest escalator, a smile crossed her lips_. It can't be comfortable for InuYasha to walk around in his normal clothes. People do stare, and he's self conscious enough as is. _

As Kagome entered the lower level, she quickly headed over to the young men's department. _I want to show him. Show him that I love being around him, that I'm proud to have him with me. I want him to know what he's welcome wherever I go. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi pulled a pan out of the oven as she heard a knock on the door. "Souta, would you get that? It's either your one of your friends or Kagome."

"Okay Mama," the young boy bounded into the foyer and opened the door. He was greeted with Kagome, who swiftly slipped off her shoes and gave a 'Tadaima.'

"Souta, where's InuYasha?" She inquired.

"He's sleeping in your room Nee-chan."

"Asleep? Eh?" _I wonder if he's feeling better about what happened… I hope so. _

Glancing down at the bag in her hand, she gasped. "Oh right then! Will you take this and put it in the hall closet so InuYasha won't see it? I'm going to head up to my room."

Nodding, Souta took the bag out of her hands and peeked inside. "Nee-chan, you got Inu-no-niichan _clothes_?" His nose wrinkled slightly.

"I know it seems odd," Kagome began to explain her voice soft and thoughtful, "but I wanted InuYasha to know that he's welcome here and anywhere I go… if I buy him something to wear here, it shows how much I want him here."

Souta took note of the light blush that now covered his sister's cheeks and grinned mischievously. "I never knew that buying clothes could be romantic."

"Souta!" She snapped, flustered.

"It's okay, I won't tell Inu-no-niichan you bought him clothes." He reassured cheekily and ran off with the bag.

Heading up the stairs, Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh. "It's been a long day," She groaned to herself as she topped the stairs and moved to open her door.

As the dark-haired girl entered her bedroom, her eyes softened and she felt many of her irritations melt away. The sight of InuYasha asleep never failed to give her a feeling of contentment.

_It's like every trouble in his entire world just disappears when he's like that_, Kagome mused as she approached the bed. _He looks just like the innocent boy he is…_

"Kagome, InuYasha!" Mama Higurashi's voice along with a knock on the bedroom door interrupted her.

"Ah, wait a minute Mama!" She glanced at InuYasha, who was as expected, woken up by the racket.

"Kagome?" He questioned as he cracked his eyes open. Sitting up, he yawned and reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"You don't usually fall asleep in the middle of the day like this." She remarked.

InuYasha flushed lightly. "I got bored." He reasoned, an accidental hint of shortness to his voice. Kagome winced.

"Listen… I'm really sorry I couldn't take you." She apologized, regret clear in her tone.

The silver-haired boy blinked. "Bah, don't worry about it."

Kagome sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at her hands. "I am worried. It really upset you!"

"It's okay Kagome."

"It's not! I'd never be ashamed of…"

"Maybe… I overreacted a bit." InuYasha interrupted and looked away, staring at a spot on the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"InuYasha…"

"Hmph," His expression turned falsely sour, "Keh."

Kagome smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha, are you ready?" Mama Higurashi called. "If so, go wait by the door."

"Okay, coming…" He replied and walked into the foyer, adjusting the baseball cap he already wore as he did so.

Realizing that they were running short on time and that shopping with InuYasha would likely not be a speedy task, Mrs. Higurashi had hustled the couple out of Kagome's bedroom just a few minutes ago.

She'd told Kagome that she'd be taking InuYasha out shopping because she had some last minute shopping to do herself. But most importantly, so Kagome would have time to wrap her gift without worrying about a hovering Hanyou.

"Kagome, keep an eye on Souta and his friends as well," Mama yelled as she entered the foyer herself. "Oh and all of you have fun!"

Giving InuYasha a genial smile, the dark-haired woman patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go now dear."

Nodding, the teenage boy opened the front door allowing Mrs. Higurashi to exit first.

"Thank you."

"Keh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have any idea what you want to get for Kagome?" She asked once they'd traversed the short distance from the shrine to the nearby department store. InuYasha had taken a moment once they'd entered to ogle the decorations, wide-eyed and fascinated by the lights that were hung amongst much of the store.

InuYasha looked down as if defeated. "Uh-uh, I looked all around and didn't find anything I thought she'd like."

"Hmm," Mama tapped her chin. "Well… I'm sure we can find something."

The two continued to walk along for a few minutes before InuYasha halted at the sight of something familiar.

"Neh, what about this?" InuYasha pointed to a large exercise bike. "It's a bicycle right? Kagome doesn't have one of those anymore…" He trailed off, clearly somewhat guilty over destroying her last one. _I told her she didn't need one, but she still might like it. _

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Oh, InuYasha… that's not the kind of bike Kagome would ride."

"Huh? Well it does look kind of funny…"

"It's an exercise bike. It stays in one place and you ride it so you can stay in good shape."

"Well, are there other bikes that are like the ones she uses?" The Hanyou inquired, wondering if he was onto a gift idea.

"How about we look for something else, InuYasha?"

"Oi, but I think she'd like a bike!" He retorted.

Mama sighed. "Would you like it InuYasha? Would you like her having a bike?"

Reflecting back on the reason they hadn't opted to replace the bike when it had been obliterated, InuYasha sighed in resignation. "No… not really."

"That's what I thought." She beamed. "You're supposed to give people what they love on Christmas, but somehow I think both of you are happier not taking a bicycle through that well."

InuYasha felt a light blush cross his cheeks. "Keh."

"That's what I thought," Mama noted as the two continued their way through the store.

After several minute's silence, InuYasha piped up again. "Well, that looks good." He pointed to another display.

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "A suitcase?"

"Kagome's bag she brings is always really full." He explained, "This one is so big. Imagine how much food you could put in it!"

"I'm not sure that's the best reason for buying a gift InuYasha…"

"It looks worn out," He continued in a somewhat softer voice. "There's some little holes in the one she has and she always stuffs so much junk in it."

Mama's face formed into a sweet smile. _Awfully perceptive regarding her, isn't he_? "I can fix that. Any holes I can mend, and I can even wash it so it looks good as new."

"But…" InuYasha began, discouraged that another idea of his was being shot down.

"You're trying," The dark-haired woman cut in gently, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Christmas shopping is almost never easy. You'll find something for her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours and several failed ideas lately, InuYasha dejectedly left the department store.

"Shit, I couldn't find anything," He kicked the concrete with his bare foot. Everything was wrong_… I found something I thought was good, but 'cuz I don't know… something was always wrong about it. _

An expression of failure setting upon his features, InuYasha glanced around to the men, women, and couples that dotted the sidewalk. _I do stand out_, He thought to himself, surveying the hakama and hunting jacket that were his constant clothing. _I look different and I act different, so people stare… That's gotta be embarrassing to Kagome. _

Attempting to shake himself out of the cynical train of thought, InuYasha sighed deeply. _No, she said it wasn't… she meant it right?_

"InuYasha?" Mama interrupted his thoughts as they walked along the sidewalk. "If we don't find anything, I'm sure there are many things you could give her that don't cost a thing."

"No," The Hanyou shook his head in rejection of the idea. _That's what I always try and give her._

The two continued to walk along in a resigned silence, before Mama spoke up again.

"Say," She began, pointing to a small establishment among the many stores in the strip they were currently walking along. "Why don't we go in there?"

InuYasha looked up, "Huh? Jewelry?"

"Yes, it's a jewelry store. There might be something in there for her." _Perhaps he could get her something like a charm bracelet or a locket… _

"Okay… I guess."

In agreeance of the idea, the two entered the store, the door jingling as it opened at their touch.

"Good evening," a female clerk jumped to their aid with a congenial smile. "Can I help you two tonight?"

"Uhh, yah… I guess." InuYasha replied.

Clasping her hands together, the woman continued. "Why you young man, are you looking for a gift for your girlfriend?"

Face flushing bright red, the silver-haired boy gave a miniscule nod.

The clerk laughed lightly. "Well do you have anything in mind?"

"Just wanna get her something… she'd like." He explained in a low tone.

"Ah, okay." She tapped her chin. "Well, how about a promise ring?"

"What's that?"

"Mhmm," The woman began to walk over to a glass display case, although admittedly she found it odd that the boy she was helping didn't know what one was. "It's what a lot of boys your age buy the girls they care about. They're very popular."

Following the clerk, InuYasha glanced into the case and surveyed all the rings. Most of them being single bands with one small jewel interlaid in the center.

"Do you know what a promise ring stands for?" The clerk inquired in a warm tone. InuYasha looked up from the case in wide-eyed curiosity.

_If they're popular, then Kagome might like them. And I know she doesn't have one already. This lady acts like it's something she'd want but…_He spoke up,"No… well, what does it mean?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter-** A purchase and a gift exchange from the heart… The last chapter.

**Promise Ring/Sweetheart ring**- Obviously I didn't put this note at the beginning of the chapter because it's a spoiler but, here it is. This will be explained by the clerk next chapter, but for those curious: A promise ring (also called a 'sweetheart ring' sometimes) is a popular gift boys will get their girlfriends in Japan. It's pretty much 'the gift,' the one that is one of the biggest and most meaningful. It is the gift that they work those overtime hours for. We have promise rings in the U.S, but they're not quite as popular as they used to be. They had their prime here in the 60's and 70's, but continue to be popular in Japan. It is a romantic gift, but it is in no way a vow of engagement or any kind of proposal. In its essence (what it's supposed to be for if you are entirely sincere about it), it's the boy vowing himself to the girl. To be with her, to stay by her side, etc.


	3. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Long author's notes**: Well this is the end! Thanks to everyone who has followed this little story. It's meant so much. Happy Holidays to you all.

Now notes-

-All of the stories IY tells later on actually do happen in the series, strange as they sound. Yes, there is a giant chicken. She is Abi-hime's mother. Abi-hime is a beautiful female youkai that Naraku employs to fight the InuYasha-tachi. She appears in volume 31 of the manga. Yes, she really does have a mother who is a giant chicken.

-If you want a visual of the ring InuYasha purchases for Kagome, it's here: http:img.photobucket. com /albums/ 1003/ cowgirled/ squishyring. Jpg (Take out the spaces.)

-The 'yuki onna' (literal translation, 'snow woman') Jiichan speaks of is from a very well known Japanese folk tale. For a full version of it, go here: http:www. thejapanesepage. com/ howtowow/ yukionna .html (Take out the spaces.)

-As odd as it sounds, 'Uno' is a popular card game in Japan. One of my friends even has a Japanese Uno set especially made for the anime "One Piece." (It's so amusing.)

-And lastly, some fanart my beta reader Tailfluffgirl did for the fic: http:www. deviantart. com/ view/ 13145288/ (Spaces… you get it by now. :) )

**Japanese Guide-**

Ushitora- Literally meaning 'north-east' this is the area in which the Shichinin-tai arc of the series takes place.

**One Promise to be Kept**

_Part Three_

**_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_**

_By Kelly O'Connor_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Following the clerk, InuYasha glanced into the case and surveyed all the rings. Most of them being single bands with one small jewel interlaid in the center.

"Do you know what a promise ring stands for?" The clerk inquired in a warm tone. InuYasha looked up from the case in wide-eyed curiosity.

_If they're popular, then Kagome might like them. And I know she doesn't have one already. This lady acts like it's something she'd want but…_He spoke up,"No… well, what does it mean?"

"Well, men often give it to their girlfriend to show how much they care about them." The girl answered, nonplussed. It still boggled the clerk how this young man was unaware of the meaning behind a promise ring. Then again, he was a bit unique looking.

InuYasha blushed.

Clearing her throat, Mrs. Higurashi saddled up next to the Hanyou and smiled. "I think a promise ring would be a good idea, InuYasha."

"Huh?"

"Well, a promise ring is what you give a girl when you like being with them all the time, feel lonely when they're not there…" She paused and tapped her chin, catering her words to match InuYasha's feelings towards Kagome. "When you always want to protect them, and don't want any other boys near them." Reaching up and placing her hand on InuYasha's shoulder, Mrs. Higurashi leveled him a thoughtful look. "It's what you give someone to show that you always want to be with them."

InuYasha's eyes widened at her last statement. _What you give to someone you always want to be with?_ He reflected upon the pang he'd felt earlier that day when Kagome had informed him that he wouldn't be allowed to go out shopping with her. _It wasn't just because I thought she was embarrassed but because…_ His mind traveled to how he felt each day when she went to school, or anywhere else he couldn't follow along.

_Because I hate being without her…_

Blinking, InuYasha turned to the clerk. "Is that really what it means?"

"Well… yes," she confirmed.

A light pink tingeing his cheeks, InuYasha lowered his voice a bit. "Do you… really think Kagome would like something like this?" He asked her mother.

Mama beamed. "I think she would love it InuYasha."

Leaning over the case that held the rings, InuYasha grumbled. "Well… which one am I supposed to get?"

"Whichever one you think Kagome would like best," Mrs. Higurashi reasoned.

"Bah, I don't know which one that is!"

"Well, I'm sure you could choose better than I could." Mama laughed lightly.

Blush returning to his cheeks, InuYasha creased his eyebrows and pursed his lips in concentration as he surveyed the rings.

Most of the rings looked very similar; gold or silver band with a small colored jewel interlaid in the center. It seemed more a matter of choosing a color than anything else.

_I don't know what color Kagome likes best…_ InuYasha grumbled to himself as he scanned the blues, greens, whites, and reds. His eyes widened slightly when they met with a silver banded ring that held a solitary spherical pink jewel.

"Umm, what about that one?" He pointed it out to Mama and the clerk.

"Oh that's a nice choice. That's a very well cut gem." The woman stated.

"My, my, I think she'll love that one InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi approved.

"All right," the clerk stepped behind the counter. "What size does she need? I think we have several of these left, so chances are good there's one in her size."

"Size?" InuYasha questioned.

"Here," She pulled out a metal loop of rings and handed it to the Hanyou. "Let me know which one looks closest to the size of her ring finger."

Catching on immediately to his inevitable confusion, Mama gestured to her own ring finger and whispered, "This one InuYasha."

Nodding the silver-haired boy flipped through the rings, trying to figure out which one was closest to that of Kagome's size.

After a minute's deliberation, he held one up. "I think this one looks right."

Mama eyed the size he'd chosen. _Awfully perceptive regarding her indeed…_

"I think that's correct as well." She took the loop from InuYasha's hands and gave it back to the clerk.

Reaching under the counter, the woman pulled out a small red box and opened it, exposing the ring within. "We do have it in her size. Would you like us to wrap it as well?"

"Wrap…?" the teenager inquired, bewildered.

"Yes, I think that would be great." Mama answered for him.

Walking over to a cash register, the clerk rung up their purchase, "That will be 19,425 yen."

With a sigh she was unable to hold back, Mrs. Higurashi reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card, handing it to the clerk.

InuYasha gulped. "That's… that's a lot of money isn't it?" There was a bit of regret in his voice.

"It's all right dear, don't you worry about it." She gave him a warm smile.

"But…"

"I never have paid you for all the work you do around the shrine when Kagome's at school. You've been doing all of that for free for months now, and it's made things go so much smoother." Mama winked at the boy. "So consider this your payment."

InuYasha made a small sound in the back of his throat. "Thank you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Souta!" Kagome called into the living room. "Stop playing that video game and help me clean up the mess your friends left in the kitchen."

There was a drop of a controller and a 'beep' as the game was turned off, before Souta's bare feet padded into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Nee-chan," He gave her a sheepish grin and reached to nab one of the few remaining cookies.

"It's all right; I just don't want Mama to have to clean it all up when she gets home."

"Yah, I imagine she'll be exhausted after a night of shopping with InuYasha," Souta quipped.

"She probably will be, although I do wonder what's taking them so long." She tapped her chin. "I finished wrapping his present about two hours ago."

"Hmm, maybe he's getting you a Christmas present," He suggested slyly.

Kagome's cheeks flushed pink. "Don't be silly Souta, InuYasha wouldn't think of that."

"How do _you_ know?" The boy nudged her in a playful manner.

"Souta!" Kagome squeaked, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

The dark-haired girl found her blush reappearing as the source of their conversation entered the kitchen a moment later.

"Hi, InuYasha," She waved.

"Hey," He replied, taking off his baseball cap.

"Did you have fun shopping with Mama?" Kagome asked, sparking conversation.

"Yah… I guess."

"Well, what did you buy?" She inquired, not in the least bit sure of the intentions behind their shopping trip.

InuYasha's face flushed crimson and he gestured wildly in front of his face. "N-nothing in particular!"

Souta cut in, seeing an opportunity, "Oooh did you get Nee-chan a present?"

If possible, InuYasha's cheeks grew redder. Looking around desperately, he settled for a simple "Keh," revealing to even the more skeptical Kagome that he'd without a doubt been Christmas shopping for _her._

"InuYasha… I…" Kagome shook her head, "I need to go to talk to Mama." She darted out of the kitchen, attempting to cover the inevitable blush she now sported.

Blinking, InuYasha frowned. "Did I… do something wrong?" He asked Souta, worried.

Souta grinned. "No, Inu-no-niichan… you did something right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama!" Kagome called as she came across the dark haired woman reading a newspaper in the living room.

"What is it sweetie?" She lowered the paper and raised her eyebrows.

"You," the teenage girl lowered her voice, "took InuYasha to buy a present for me?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but yes I did."

Kagome sat down on the floor next to her mother. "You… talked him into buying something?"

Mama blinked. "No, not at all dear."

"What?"

"All I did was ask if he wanted to go shopping with me. The rest, he did on his own."

Kagome's cheeks pinked as she recalled what she'd told InuYasha about giving Christmas gifts.

_-----------_

_"It's a celebration in my time," She chose her words carefully so the Hanyou would understand. "It takes place on a certain day in winter every year. They put up all kinds of decorations, and you spend time with people and… you buy gifts."_

_"Gifts?" He asked, curiosity piqued._

_"Gifts for… those you care about."_

_------------_

_After what I told him it meant… he wanted to get me something?_ "Mama, he's the one who suggested doing it?"

"Mhhmm."

"I… wouldn't have expected him to." She continued, still somewhat at a loss for words.

"Well, why not?" Mama questioned.

"Because he's… him." Kagome explained lamely.

"Well perhaps InuYasha has matured a lot more since you met him than you give him credit for… hmm?" Mrs. Higurashi proposed.

Straining her ears towards the kitchen where InuYasha was nonchalantly assisting Souta with cleaning up, Kagome felt a light smile cross her lips. "I guess he has."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystalline white flakes fell down upon the Higurashi shrine as its younger residents found themselves waking up on late Christmas morning.

Souta had been especially ecstatic about the newly fallen snow, deciding immediately that he _had_ to go outside and have a snowball fight with his Inu-no-niichan.

Somewhat reluctantly, InuYasha had agreed. However, he found that his aim in throwing snowballs was fairly poor compared to Souta's, and he also didn't much enjoy the cold on his bare feet.

As such, the two came inside quickly. Mama had prepared everyone hot chocolate, and the family was now sitting around the living room table.

"Darn snow," Jiichan was the first to speak.

"Jiichan, I like the snow," Souta piped up.

"Snow is dangerous, and has been for hundreds of years!"

The two Higurashi siblings held their breath in anticipation of an inevitable legend.

"Keh, why is it dangerous Jiji?" InuYasha inquired, genuinely curious.

"Ah, you haven't ever heard the tale of the yuki onna?"

"Jiichan, I've heard this legend so many times," Kagome grumbled.

"Yuki onna?" The Hanyou intoned confused.

"Yes, she's a fearsome woman with skin and clothing as pale as frost, and when she breathes on people they die and become white as snow and ice. She comes after innocent people during the winter snow."

InuYasha furrowed his brows in thought. "Hmph, I bet I could defeat her."

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed. "It's just one of Jiichan's legends. She's probably not even real."

"Of course she is!" The elderly man protested, and then turned towards the silver-haired boy. "I don't think anyone could defeat the yuki onna."

"Keh, well I once defeated a youkai with poisonous drool. That's kind of the same," InuYasha retorted with a smug grin.

Kagome smacked her forehead, but Souta's eyes widened in amazement.

"Cool!"

Realizing that he'd captured at least Souta and Jiichan's attention, the Hanyou continued.

"Yah, and he also had another youkai that lived inside his stomach. He had blades for arms, and I defeated him too."

"That is most interesting…" Grandfather Higurashi remarked.

"What else have you fought?" The young boy asked in excitement.

"Umm, we fought this youkai woman whose mother was a giant chicken. There was this one detachment of Naraku who never wore any clothes."

"A giant chicken, I don't believe that!" Jiichan grumbled.

"It's _true_!"

Kagome rubbed between her eyes. "Yes, Jiichan… it actually is."

Souta meanwhile, found the idea of a sengoku jidai streaker to be laugh-worthy.

"Neh Inu-no-niichan, what other weird stuff did you fight?"

"Well there was this zombie who… _liked_ me." The teenage boy twitched.

"You don't need to tell them about Jakotsu, okay InuYasha?" Kagome cut in, exasperated.

"Keh, fine."

"Zombies?" Souta blinked, "no way!"

"A whole group of them," InuYasha elaborated. "They were resurrected with shards of the Shikon no tama and we had to fight them."

"Eww, were they gross looking?" He asked, picturing a more traditional zombie in his mind.

"No, it wasn't like that. They looked just like they did when they were alive."

Continuing to tell the tale of the exploits of the Shichinin-tai and their group's adventures in Ushitora made the afternoon fly by. Soon, early evening began to descend upon the Higurashi shrine.

Clearing her throat, Mama gave InuYasha and Kagome a pointed look. "I believe you two have something you need to do before this day is over, hmm?"

Blushing simultaneously, the two caught each other's gazes.

"Souta, Jiichan… why don't we go up to my bedroom and play a few rounds of Uno."

Catching onto what Mama was implying towards the young couple, Souta grinned. "Okay Mama. You've still go to try and beat me after all!"

"Yes, yes of course, even Jiichan beats me all the time." She laughed. And the remainder of the Higurashi family stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving behind the teenage pair.

Once she was assured of her family's absence, Kagome cleared her throat. "Umm, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hmph, fine."

Returning a moment later with two rectangular boxes, she gave the Hanyou a shy smile.

"I didn't know what to get you, but I'm kind of glad I didn't go until yesterday… because I think it helped me choose." She began softly.

"You were shopping for me yesterday?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded. Looking down shamefully, he attempted to formulate a response to that.

"Don't worry about it… it was all just one big messy misunderstanding," The dark-haired girl waved her hand.

Handing him one of the boxes, she bit her lip in anticipation. InuYasha, having had the concept of wrapped gifts explained to him by Mama after he'd had Kagome's wrapped, began to carefully tear off the paper surrounding the box.

A few moments later, the white-haired boy lifted the top off the box and caught glance of what was inside.

A long sleeved red top was folded neatly on top of a pair of comfortably baggy khaki pants.

Gulping, InuYasha spoke up tentatively, "Are… these for me to wear here?"

"They are," Kagome replied. "I know it may seem like an odd gift, but… I wanted you to know that I—I want you here InuYasha."

"Kagome…" Touched, he could only manage her name.

"I could never feel ashamed of you. Never. It hurt me so much when you said those words. But only because I couldn't bear the thought that I could have given you that impression." Kagome paused to take a breath. "If anything it must bug you, to be stared at when we go out together. That's one of the reasons I chose to buy you these."

InuYasha thoughtfully ran his hands over the fabric of the clothing he held.

"I want you to feel comfortable here InuYasha. I want that because… I want you to always be with me."

Kagome heard the drop of a box, and felt the sleeve of her top being tugged towards a warm red clad chest. She smiled when she found herself in InuYasha's tentative embrace.

He said no words, and Kagome in no way expected him to. This was his response. This was his outpouring of gratitude towards what she'd given him, and that was more than enough for her.

"InuYasha," She finally said, sighing in regret when he pulled out of the embrace. "The other box is a pair of shoes. I got them open-backed because I figure you'd be more willing to wear something like that."

"Okay…"

Kagome looked down and twiddled her fingers a bit, "Also, as part of your Christmas gift to me, I would love if you could go out with me tonight. There are lots of things to do on Christmas night."

"Yah, sure."

"Huh?"

"Keh, of course I'll go." He clarified. Kagome grinned. "I gotta give you your present first though." Blushing lightly he took a deep breath. He'd gained a bit of confidence from Kagome's gift to him, and it had made him realize that they both wanted the same thing. However, the inevitable nervousness was still there.

Making a sound in the back of his throat, InuYasha reached in the front of his fire-rat and pulled out the small box. "Here," he stated, blush prevalent as he bashfully shoved the box towards Kagome.

The dark haired girl's eyes widened a bit as she took the tiny wrapped box from his hands. _Is this a jewelry… no way_, she cut the thought off. _This is InuYasha. He probably got me something weird. _

There was silence in the room, save for their heartbeats as Kagome unwrapped the box. It is a jewelry box… Surprised, she opened it up.

And that surprise quickly turned to astonishment. The pink gem glittered from atop its silver band, and all Kagome could do was stare.

"InuYasha I…"

"It's wrong?"

"No it just…" She attempted to form any sort of response. _A promise ring, he gave me a promise ring._

Immediately panicking, InuYasha attempted to explain the meaning behind his choice of gifts. "I thought you'd like it…" he began, "It's supposed to be… well, what you-you give to a girl you…. A girl you wanna be with." The silver-haired boy said the last part in a rush, his face flushing crimson as his clothing.

Mellowing out a bit, he continued. "No one said anything about it when I asked, but I also thought since it's called a 'promise ring,' that it must mean that it's what you give someone when you're so serious… you mean it as a promise." He looked away. "But if you don't like it…"

Quickly slipping the ring on her finger, Kagome felt her eyes well up a bit. Without any further thought, she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Her quick spontaneous hug caught InuYasha completely off guard and he nearly fell back onto the ground.

"InuYasha!" She reached up, impulsively pecking him on the cheek. "Don't be stupid." Pulling away, she gave him the most brilliant of smiles. "It is the most perfect gift I have ever been given, and I know that nothing could be more meaningful than a promise from you."

Kagome then noticed InuYasha's wide eyes and tremendously deep blush. _Oh… I kissed him_, she registered, _I've never done that before… even on the cheek. But, I was so happy! It just happened._

The teenage girl still had her arms around the Hanyou's waist when he finally managed to speak. "Kagome… you mean that?"

She took one of his hands and placed it on top of hers, running his fingers over the very ring he'd just given her. "I promise InuYasha, I promise."

Recalling her earlier action, Kagome took a deep breath before leaning up towards him… this time with the intention of giving him a real kiss. Noticing her movement, InuYasha's eyes widened as he figured out her motive. _Kagome…_ He leaned in as well, their lips meeting in the middle.

And the two sealed their promises with their first shared kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amongst the many couples walking the streets, InuYasha and Kagome were just one.

However, InuYasha's eyes were consistently wide with boyish innocence as they walked along the streets of Tokyo. The snow intermingled with the elaborate lights and decorations that were prevalent on Christmas night was more than enough to intrigue the ever-curious Hanyou.

Kagome's smile was bright that evening, sometimes because she found herself glancing at the ring she now wore on her finger. But more often because she found herself watching him. He looked at ease in the clothing from her era, from the ordinary bandanna he wore over his ears, to the very new idea of shoes on his feet.

But more importantly, he looked happy. So even though it meant stopping every few moments to peek in a store window, or look at lights… Kagome didn't mind. She proudly held his hand the whole time.

"InuYasha?" Kagome piped up upon seeing that he'd had spotted a particularly decorative display in a store window.

"This is like a whole village, but tiny," The teenage boy stated, marveling at the miniature set up, complete with lights and a moving train. His smile turned into a frown though, when he caught the reflection of a few passersby behind them. "Kagome," He began, crestfallen, "Keh, I'm just embarrassing you."

"You're not doing any such thing!"

"They're still looking at us though…" He cast a wary eye to the passersby in question.

Immediately tightening her grip on his hand, Kagome leveled him a fierce but kind look. "Good for them. I don't care, and neither should you."

Squeezing her hand back, InuYasha's smile returned. "Yah, you're right."

"Merry Christmas InuYasha," Kagome wished him. In response, the Hanyou wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Raising his head up to the sky, Kagome followed suit. And together the two of them marveled at the colored lights that shone over snow capped Tokyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**


End file.
